Eating with Angels
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel eats with encouragement from Dean, much to Sam's surprise and amusement. Rated m for adult content. Dean/Castiel


"So, Cas, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Dean asked, from around his mouthful of burger, tomato sauce and grease shining on his lips as he stared, mouth filled, at his angel.

Castiel was sitting across the table from him, eyes wide, staring at Dean fixedly as the hunter ate, tongue lapping out occasionally to add moisture to too dry lips, throat working as he swallowed sometimes. He hadn't taken his eyes from Dean ever since the hunter had started to eat, despite refusing any food when the waitress was taking their orders.

Sam had gone, to visit the bathroom, leaving the lovers alone for the briefest of moments. Dean, at least, was grateful for the time alone with his angel, a little tense with his brother sitting beside him when all he wanted to do was kiss Castiel, press his hands against his lover's erection, caress his body and make him moan. He blinked back to reality with an effort, struggling to focus when he had an all out porn movie playing in his head whenever his lover was near.

"No, Dean, I don't require sustenance," Castiel predictably replied, eyes still riveted to Dean's face, his burger, his sauce covered fingers, as though he didn't know whether to devour the burger or Dean himself.

The angel was glad to have a respite from Sam's presence, no matter how brief, no matter how much he liked Dean's brother and considered him a friend. All he could think about at that given moment was kissing Dean, running his hands over smooth muscles, kissing Dean's firm mouth and hearing him cry out his name when he came. He swallowed, eyes huge as he stared hungrily at Dean, finally abandoning all notions of food for the sake of Dean.

"I know you don't, Cas, but there must be something that Jimmy liked, that you find nice," Dean suggested as he tore another large bite from his burger.

"I - I don't know, Dean. I know what Jimmy likes, but all I have is sense memories, Jimmy's emotions, not actual experience of them," Castiel replied, swallowing nervously this time, as he cast his gaze to the table top as though in shame.

"Okay, good point. I'll just have to see what I can do about that, it doesn't seem right to deprive Jimmy of food because you don't eat," Dean pointed out, a little wearily as he'd had this same argument many a time with Castiel.

These days it was the only thing that the couple truly disagreed upon, which seemed laughable even to Dean's sensibilities. Most couples argued about money; they argued about food and Castiel not eating any. He leant forward, pressed a kiss to Castiel's soft mouth, before gently cupping his cheek with one hand, trying not to get grease on his lover's face or in his hair.

"I'm sorry, babe, but please eat. I'm worried what you're doing to Jimmy. I know what I'm like when I don't eat for a few hours, but to think of poor Jimmy there. He's probably starving for food," Dean said, gently, as he pressed another kiss to Castiel's mouth gently.

Castiel's eyes were warm, tender, intense when he stared at Dean as he pulled away, blinking slowly before fixing unflinchingly upon Dean's face.

"I know Dean. Thank you for your concern for my vessel," he said, deep voice pitched low and intimate as Sam finally made his way through the crowded diner towards them. "It's duly noted. Perhaps I will try a burger like you have."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, eyebrows rising almost to his hairline at the ease it had taken to get Castiel to agree.

"Please," Castiel replied, with one of his long, deliberately slow nods.

"Okay," Dean replied, as Sam sat back down beside him once more.

"What's up? Am I interrupting anything?" Sam asked, smiling at first his brother, then the angel across from him, dimples appearing in his cheeks and making his eyes warmer.

"Castiel is going to eat something," Dean announced, as though proud of a beloved pet's new trick, or rather, in Castiel's case, a lover's new trick.

"Yeah? You alright?" Sam asked, turning a surprised look upon Castiel as though he thought there was something ailing the angel.

Despite the fact that Sam ate little himself, even he was concerned for Castiel's vessel not getting what he needed from food; despite the fact that Castiel seemed to keep Jimmy apparently quite healthy.

"I am fine, Sam. How are you?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the younger Winchester, brow furrowed at Sam's curious question.

"No, I meant, are you feeling good? I've never seen you willingly eat before," Sam explained, surprise still coloring his voice and making it seem lighter.

"I told you, Sam; I am fine. Dean is worried for me and wants to look after me," Castiel announced, still not having installed a filter from his brain to his mouth as yet and revealing too much of their conversation.

"Dean? That true?" Sam asked, openly laughing now at his brother's behavior, as though he thought that Dean was going soft in his affection for his lover.

"What?" Dean asked, mouth filled with meat and bread as he shrugged. "A guy can't look after his boyfriend now?"

"I'm not saying that, Dean; I just didn't expect that from you of all people," Sam admitted, forehead still creased with the evidence of his surprise. "He's really got to you hasn't he?"

Dean cast a look at Castiel, who stared back at him expectantly, large eyes enquiringly soft as their gazes locked. Dean smiled, showing a little too much of the food still stored in his mouth but Castiel wasn't deterred or put off.

"Yeah," Dean replied, gently. "Yeah, he has, Sam. What of it?"

"Nothing," Sam replied, defensively, before flagging down a passing a waitress coming close to their table. "Hey! Hey, miss! My friend here wants to order."

Castiel's expression brightened slightly at being described as Sam's friend and even Dean had to pause in wrenching another bite from his burger to smile at his brother proudly. Sam shrugged at them both, a smile curling the corners of his mouth as though embarrassed.

"Well, he is," he said, a little on the defensive side as though he were being questioned over his choice of words.

"Thank you, Sam," Castiel replied, quietly, making Sam smile as he watched the angel turn his gaze up to the waitress hovering nearby.

She smiled at him, giving him an appraising look which Dean was thankful Castiel didn't return.

"What is it you're wanting, sugar?" she asked, a drawl lengthening her words lazily as she continued to scan Castiel's handsome face hopefully.

"I'll have the same as my boyfriend there," Castiel replied, pointing to Dean and making the hunter choke viciously on an onion ring.

Castiel turned his ethereal smile onto Dean, as the waitress pulled away slightly, target lost now she'd been informed of the handsome angel's other agenda. She wrote down Castiel's order, turning to walk away with a tight smile and missing Castiel pressing one finger to Dean's throat with a frown of concentration. Promptly, Dean stopped choking, eyes wide as he stared at Castiel gratefully.

"Thanks Cas," he murmured, as he took a sip of his Coke stationed nearby.

"You're welcome, Dean. You were choking," Castiel replied, primly, leaning back in his chair to settle more comfortably against the hard plastic beneath his body.

"Well, and for that, but I meant calling me your boyfriend," Dean replied, reaching across the table to take Castiel's hand gently.

"Well, you are, aren't you?" the angel replied, long fingers stroking against Dean's palm and tickling his skin.

"Yeah," Dean replied, looking uncomfortable suddenly.

Sam laughed beside him, gentle sniggers cutting through the tension in the air and attracting both Dean and Castiel's attention to him once more. He merely shook his head at them and said nothing, amused at their close relationship, their still inherent awkwardness with each other at times despite their mutual respect and adoration of each other. The young hunter never ceased to be amazed at his brother settling down with the angel, when he'd refused anything other than one night stands for years.

"Cas, your burger," Sam murmured when the waitress returned with the angel's order.

Castiel turned, smiled at the waitress when she stared at the way he held Dean's hand, before watching her walk away, a face of expressionless blankness upon her face. He looked towards Dean as though asking for answers, to which Dean shrugged.

"Did I do something wrong, Dean?" Castiel asked, him, gesturing towards the waitress with a look of concern on his face.

"No, Cas. She was hitting on you, and I don't think she liked that her intended prey belonged to someone else," Dean replied, as Castiel looked down at his burger.

"Oh," Castiel replied, turning his gaze to Dean's once more. "I do not want her, Dean."

"I know you don't; you've got me," Dean replied, with a smug smile, as he bit into the remainder of his burger.

Castiel gave his barely there smile, eyes warm as he stared at the hunter, making Sam clear his throat and stare out of the nearby window, pointedly tracking the progress of a mother with her child crossing the road and avoiding oncoming traffic. Despite the fact that he thought Castiel was good for his brother, he did, at times, feel like the third wheel between them. He wasn't quite ready to find a partner of his own after Ruby; yet he knew, given time, he would.

Castiel seemed to eat mechanically, didn't seem to truly enjoy his burger, face expressionless and devoid of emotion as he chewed on the meat and bread held in his hands, slurping at the paper cup the waitress had left behind with Coke that matched Dean's. Dean observed that Castiel seemed to enjoy the sweet, syrupy liquid more than he enjoyed the burger.

"Well?" he asked, gesturing towards Castiel's plate at the mostly eaten burger.

Castiel merely shrugged, then said - "Jimmy likes it, but I'm not too keen."

"Okay. Well, then, we just have to find out what you do like, then, won't we?" Dean replied, voice, expression, the set of his body determined as though he had set himself a mission to in finding out Castiel's favorite food.

Sam just sat back and laughed openly, face tilted to the ceiling, eyes closed and receiving a dig in the ribs from his brother for his mirth. His mind was filled with thoughts of Dean feeding Castiel like he was a naughty child refusing food at the dinner table, angelic face twisted away as his arms crossed over his chest.

"What? I think it's funny you're going to feed up your boyfriend there," Sam said, still laughing as he met Castiel's direct gaze, then Dean's more perplexed one.

"Dean is looking after me," Castiel replied, automatically.

"I know he is, but - you know what? Never mind," Sam said, shaking his head as he visibly gave up, getting to his feet and laying money on the table to pay for their meal.

Dean stood next, adding to the pile of bills when Sam didn't have enough, leaving Castiel to get to his feet last, slurping happily on his Coke. Watching the angel with the sweet drink seemed to give Dean an idea, for he smiled, but remained silent when Castiel turned his translucent blue gaze onto him.

Over the next few days, Dean tried a variety of food, both savory and sweet, discovering that the angel had a predilection towards sugary food rather than pizza or burgers, slender hand reaching for the cherry pie, or the chocolate before the pepperoni pizza and the garlic bread. This led to Dean giving him more candy and cakes than the things he himself liked to eat, transfixed whenever Castiel's full lips closed around the end of a Hershey bar, or whenever his cheeks filled out with peanut M&M's.

Sam remained silent on the subject, a little perplexed with his brother's seeming fixation on feeding the angel, shaking his head at the amount of candy and pie they consumed between them, constantly amazed that neither ever put on weight. Castiel remained as slim and willowy as ever, while Dean never lost his muscular frame.

One night, Dean was laying upon his bed watching an old black and white movie on a flickering, barely working motel room TV, when Castiel arrived, eyes fixed upon the hunter's face when Dean made room for him on the bed. His eyes flickered down to the bag of chips balanced on Dean's lap, then to the cheesecake beside Dean's body. The bed dipped beneath his weight as he sat beside his lover, legs swung up to stretch out over the blankets, so close to Dean's leg, they practically touched. Castiel's eyes remained resting on Dean's cheesecake hopefully, slender hand resting on Dean's thigh gently.

Dean followed his gaze, brow furrowed, before he sighed, then handed the cheesecake to his lover wordlessly. Castiel smiled, eyes large and beguiling as he slowly lifted the cheesecake to his lips, ripe mouth wrapping around the layers of biscuit base, creamy middle, and toffee topping sensuously. Dean swallowed, unable to take his eyes from his lover's face, as Castiel closed his eyes against the flood of sweetness coursing over his tongue and down his throat.

Smears of toffee sauce clung to the angel's lips as he moaned against the sweet treat filling his mouth, jaws working as he chewed slowly and deliberately upon the cheesecake. The hunter's chips lay abandoned, crumbs scattered over his jeans and t shirt, hands resting to either side of his erection pressing against the tight confines of his jeans.

Castiel's eyes slowly opened, and he turned his face to Dean's, ripe mouth wrapping around the cheesecake held between slender fingers. Dean moaned, lust in heavy undertones beneath his groans as he watched Castiel's cheekbones defined in soft lines by the way he was eating. He licked his lips, eyes skittering over Castiel's rapturous face, to the cheesecake he still held between slender fingers, back to the angel's half closed eyes, throat working painfully against its lust driven confines.

Dean watched, transfixed as his lover slowly extended the cheesecake towards his own mouth, smiling in encouragement as he dragged sauce and creamy fillings over Dean's firm lips, before sliding the cake into his mouth when Dean opened up for him. The hunter bit down on the cheesecake, eyes never leaving Castiel's enraptured face, before pulling away slightly to chew on the sweet mouthful he'd taken.

"I like this, Dean," Castiel said, speaking for the first time since he'd arrived, indicating the dessert with a pleased smile decorating his toffee smeared lips.

"I kinda noticed," Dean forced out, tongue lapping out as he shifted uncomfortably against the bed, trying to alleviate the pressure against his erect dick.

Castiel's gaze travelled down Dean's body, resting on the distinctive bulge against his lover's jeans, gaze heavy and deliberate as he pulled another bite of cheesecake into his mouth, ripe lips stretching once more. A rush of heat, desire, lust coursed heavily through Dean, and the hunter wondered why the angel could make even the simplest of things seem sexual, and a turn on. He moaned, shifted again, but that didn't deter Castiel from staring hard at the hunter's erection.

"You know, for an angel, you're kinda naughty," Dean observed, leaning in to press a kiss from Castiel's mouth eagerly, tongue lapping at the sweet taste upon Castiel's lips and cleaning toffee sauce from their silken surfaces. "I like it."

Castiel remained silent, the only sound he made was a continuous purr of contentment as Dean leant in for another kiss. The angel opened up for Dean when the hunter pressed insistently against his lips with his tongue, felt Dean sweep and plunder his mouth as though trying to taste Castiel beneath the heady cheesecake. Castiel's purrs grew louder, turned into full blown mewls of arousal when Dean started touching his dick through the confines of his dark pants, large hand soon bringing Castiel to full attention with skilled, confident fingers.

Dean pulled away, smiled gently when Castiel chased his mouth with a sound of loss in his throat, as he took the remainder of the cheesecake from Castiel's unresisting fingers, setting the dessert and his own long forgotten chips to one side where they wouldn't get smashed or scattered haphazardly. The angel smiled and started purring again when Dean's lips found his once more, mouths locking together in a lazy kiss, tongues soon turning the kiss wet and dirty.

Dean reached down and started touching Castiel again, rubbing his dick and making Castiel cry out into his open mouth, hips working and driving his erection into Dean's questing hand eagerly. The hunter broke the kiss again, watched as Castiel laid back upon the pillows behind them, eyes closed, lips parted in kiss swollen lushness, purrs working in his throat and chest in pleasing waves. Dean continued stroking Castiel's dick through his pants, transfixed as pleasure warmed his lover's face, turned his cheeks a healthy pink and making small beads of sweat appear on his forehead.

Castiel slowly opened his eyes, hands grappling uselessly with the sheets beneath him as he stared up at Dean's enraptured face, hips bucking erratically against the hunter's attentive hand, before he came, spurted his thick release into the flimsy material of his boxers. Dean's name dragged past his constricted throat, rippled against the air in a drawn out note and making Dean's eyes darken with lust and need.

Dean hastily pulled away, stood and almost upset the small bedside cabinet holding the cheesecake and chips, steadying it rapidly with one hand and making Castiel's ever surprising rumble of laughter cut through the air.

"You made me do that, Cas," Dean replied, embarrassed flush creeping over his cheeks as he rubbed his shin where he'd barked it against the cabinet.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel replied, and he sounded amazingly far from contrite and apologetic as the angel was ever going to come.

Dean had to laugh at that, turning his lopsided smile onto his lover and enjoying the look of amusement that brightened his face, making his cerulean eyes sparkle and shimmer with added warmth. He felt love flood through him and loved the way that Castiel made him feel, like an eager school-boy, an ardent lover, gentle and kind. It made him feel alive, wanted, loved whenever he was Castiel.

He quickly undressed, hasty fingers making short work of his clothes and they dropped to the floor in a tumbled, careless heap. Castiel watched him, eyes dark with interest as he ran his gaze over Dean's body, obviously enjoying what he was looking at. Dean grinned, couldn't help a small pose to show off his best assets for his lover, and grinned when Castiel's eyes grew wide, lips parted with huffing breaths.

Dean stopped posing, watched as Castiel finally undressed, standing to remove the last of his clothing and leaving it in a heap on the other side of the bed. Then it was Castiel's turn to smile as Dean stared at his body licking his lips at the sight of Castiel naked, cock already half hard. The angel knelt on the bed, reached for his lover with one slender hand and drew him into a heated, open mouthed kiss as the door opened behind them, admitting a chilly burst of air and Sam.

"Oh, Jesus, I'm sorry," Sam said, voice loud with startled embarrassment as he hastily turned away. "I'll go sleep in the car."

"Uh-huh," Dean replied, absentmindedly as he continued kissing Castiel, hungrily.

The door swung shit behind his brother, and the room grew warm once more. Sam was soon forgotten in a tangle of limbs, and sweaty moans as Castiel laid upon the bed, soon covered by Dean's familiar, comforting weight upon him, dicks pressed together between them. Castiel laced his fingers through Dean's short hair, opening his mouth wider still to let Dean further in, moaning at the feel of his tongue fucking into his mouth suggestively.

Dean ground his hips against Castiel's, wringing moans from both their mouths as their bodies started moving together, writhing in sweaty shapes upon the bed. Castiel manoeuvred Dean onto his back, legs straddling him easily, hips still grinding against the hunter's. Dean's hands rested gently against Castiel's hips, fingers tracing the outline of Castiel's hipbones and making him shudder at the intimate contact. Dean knew what Castiel liked, and continued to trace his fingers further and further down the curve of Castiel's hipbones, until his hand jostled against the angel's fully erect cock.

Cattiel looked close to release again, so Dean pulled away, reached hastily for the lube and handed it to Castiel eagerly. The angel took it, fingers brushing up against Dean's lingering in gentle caresses, gazes locked purposefully before the lube finally left Dean's hand. Castiel flipped the lid and poured lube onto his hand, across his fingers in gleaming strands, skin flickering in borrowed light from the TV behind him.

Dean stared up at his lover, tongue lapping eagerly at his lips at the sight of Castiel lifting himself onto his knees, hips pushed forwards and bringing his cock temptingly close to Dean's mouth, fingers searching and finding his hole. Dean tried to lean forward, tried to wrap his mouth around Castiel's erection, but he couldn't quite reach.

"Cas, please," Dean said, pushing at his lover's thighs and trying to encourage him to scoot forward.

Castiel's mouth dropped open as he worked himself loose with lube covered fingers, shuffling forward inch by painful inch until he was easily in reach of his lover. He moaned raggedly at the feel of Dean's lips stretching wetly around his aching cock, mouth warm and inviting against his taut skin, tongue talented and slick against the underside of his dick.

Castiel moaned wretchedly, hips moving in time with Dean's bobbing head, alternately fucking himself into his lover's wet mouth and back onto his fingers, stretching his hole wide enough to take Dean's thick member. His movements became more erratic, more urgent, the closer he came to completion, Dean's name falling in heavy chants into the air before him until he came, flooded his lover's mouth with his spend, back arching as he screamed for Dean raggedly. His body twisted free from his own hand, hanging loose by his side as his soft member plopped free from Dean's mouth easily.

The hunter swallowed his lover's thick release, wiping remnants of it from his lips on the back of his hand, before taking the lube from Castiel's slack hand and pouring some of the thick liquid over his own fingers. He gripped his erection between his slick fingers and started slicking himself up in preparation for entering his lover, brow furrowed in concentration until Castiel knocked his hand away impatiently.

Dean looked up into Castiel's face, smiled when he saw the eagerness displayed there as his lover positioned himself over Dean's dick eagerly and pressed down upon his stiff member eagerly. Castiel moaned at the feel of Dean thick and tight inside him, filling him up and joining their bodies together in the most intimate of ways. Dean's back arched from the bed at the feel of his lover surrounding his dick, tight channel a velvet warmth against his skin.

Castiel ground his hips against Dean's once more, took his lover in deeper still, before rising up until Dean was almost all the way out. Dean arched his hips, fucked himself back into Castiel eagerly, groans splitting the air as they started moving once against the other, hands pawing and grappling at each other's bodies as they fucked eagerly on the bed.

The headboard rattled against the wall with their force of their thrusting bodies, and the bed creaked beneath them as their movements became harder, faster, more urgent, cries getting louder and more insistent as they grew more aroused. Dean's hips left the bed as he gave one final, hard push into his lover's body before climaxing, spend filling Castiel with sticky warmth as he whined out Castiel's name, chest heaving with exertion. Castiel stared down at him, before he came without being touched across Dean's abdomen at the feel of his lover filling him with his seed.

Dean stared transfixed up at his lover, loved the way the light caught him and softened his features still further, made him seem more beautiful than he already was. A surge of love washed through him, followed by the terrible conviction that he knew he'd do anything to protect him, to ensure he wouldn't lose him.

Castiel smiled, as though reading Dean's thoughts mirrored in his eyes, before heaving himself up and away from Dean's soft member and settling beside him. He draped his arms, his legs around him, settled in closer still and purred lazily when Dean's arms encircled him and the hunter pressed a loving kiss against the angel's forehead.

Castiel lifted his head, claimed a kiss from Dean's pliant mouth, lips meeting and parting languidly as their tongues played against each other hungrily. Finally, Dean drew away, eyes resting heavily on Castiel's face, watched as the angel opened his ripe mouth to speak.

"We'd best get Sam in from the car," he said, not sounding as though he meant it.

"You know what? I think he can wait," Dean replied, giving the angel his lop sided smile and making Castiel's mysterious smile appear.

"Maybe he can," Castiel replied, relief evident in his gruff voice.

"Besides, we have some cheesecake to finish," Dean replied, temptingly. "And I don't think we've finished making love yet."

"No, I don't think we have, Dean," Castiel replied, with a satisfied purr ....

-fini-


End file.
